bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio
is the 103rd Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army. History Dordonii was previously an Espada in Aizen's army but was demoted from his rank as an Espada after Aizen acquired the Orb of Distortion. His former rank as an Espada is unknown. He was demoted to the 103rd arrancar and a Privaron Espada. Synopsis Dordonii fights with Ichigo Kurosaki during the break into Las Noches in an area known as Tres Cifras. Intially acting in a goofy manner which causes him to be ignored by both Ichigo and Nel. Once he got serious and used his released form he proved more than a match for Ichigo who would only fight him with his Shikai but when Nel was in trouble Ichigo released his Bankai and evened the match. After pestering Ichigo to use his full power, by attacking the defenseless Nel, Ichigo dons his mask and Dordonii is instantly defeated. Dordonni later wakes up to a drooling Nel who is using her saliva to heal his wounds, noticing that the Exequias were approaching he decides to once again attack Ichigo as both a way of forcing him to escape and not to trust his enemies. When the Exequias arrive, Dordonii engages them only to be killed. Appearance Dordonii's face resembles a stereotypical portrayal of the Devil. His hair is done into a pair of "horns" and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. The remains of his hollow mask consist of a small plate with horns mirroring those in his hair. Dordonii's arrancar outfit is customized to fit his eclectic personality, with fringe on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a poofy red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt. Personality In terms of personality, compared with the other arrancar, he has a more goofy personality, similar to Don Kanonji's. He is much more serious in battle, however. During his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, he tries to goad him into using his bankai, and later, his hollow mask, using any means necessary, even as far as attacking Nel Tu, in hopes of earning his former position back by defeating Ichigo at full power. Dordonii has a tendency of refering those younger than him by the Spanish word that corresponde them such as, calling Ichigo "niño" (Spanish for "boy"), Nel "bebé" (Spanish "baby") and the Exequias Leader as "jovenzuelo" (Spanish for "youngster"). Powers & Abilities As a former Espada member, Dordonii is very powerful, revealing that he (among the other Privaron Espada) is stronger than most other of the other Arrancar, only being outclassed by the current Espada. He also admits (in his thoughts) that Ichigo probably could have beaten him with his bankai alone. Zanpakutō Giralda (暴風男爵（ヒラルダ）''Hiraruda?, Japanese for "storm baron") *'Resurrección': Its released command is . When Giralda is released, Dordonii grows large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extends, framing his face. Dordonii is able to release his zanpakutō without unsheathing it. :'Resurrección Special Ability''': While released, two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, which keeps him hovering in the air and add extra force to his kicks. In addition, two bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones, which are used to execute long-range strikes, though Dordonii is also capable of manifesting many more if the need arises. Navigation Socacchio Category:Arrancar